Alchemists of hearts (TodoMomo Week)
by Asamijaki
Summary: Serie de One Shots cortos/Viñetas/Drabbles por la TodoMomo week
1. Día 1: Beso

**TodoMomo** **Week**

Día 1  
"Kiss fall in love"

Todoroki toma un sorbo de té. Las manecillas del reloj es el único sonido que llena la habitación. Yaoyorozu se encuentra al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa tradicional japonesa. La habitación del joven poseedor de doble Quirk realmente parecía de otro mundo, era casi imposible imaginar que estuvieran si quiera en el mismo edificio.

Pero no es por ello que la muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches se sentía fuera de lugar, sino el contexto en sí.

Aún se sentía irreal, después un tiempo de algo más que respeto y admiración, algo había florecido desde el pecho de Yaoyorozu, algo que al parecer era recíproco. Algunas palabras fueron dichas, y comenzaron a salir. O algo parecido.

Ninguno de los dos tenían experiencias anteriores de las cuales apoyarse, por lo que era difícil decir que estaban en una relación cuando todo seguía igual que antes.

Por lo que Yaoyorozu no se esperaba tal proposición por parte de Shouto.

 _—_ _Yaoyorozu_

 _—_ _Dime, Todoroki-san._

 _—_ _Quiero besarte._

Fueron sus palabras exactas esa mañana, las mejillas de la muchacha se habían coloreado de carmín. Ella no fue la única que estaba presente durante ese acontecimiento; estaban en clases, junto a sus otros compañeros en la hora de estudios que el profesor Mic les había otorgado. Momo sólo estaba explicando un par de cosas a sus demás compañeros cuando el otro soltó la bomba.

Sobra decir cómo reaccionaron los demás, la conmoción ocasionó que el profesor suspendiera aquel momento libre.

A la hora de la salida, el heterocromántico le dijo que la esperaría en su habitación más tarde, si es que ella deseaba ir.

La cabeza de Momo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, pero en todo aquello no había nadie más nerviosa que Jirou. Había hecho un plan de pánico en cada caso que lograra presentarse, incluso investigó el material de ciertas cosas que podría necesitar como el gas pimienta, por ejemplo. Pero Yaoyorozu le mencionó que nada de eso sería necesario. Todoroki no era esa clase de persona.

Así que por la tarde se dio un buen baño para refrescar su mente, aún sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Se puso uno de sus más nuevos abrigos (de sus favoritos, cabe decir, lo habían comprado juntos hace un tiempo). Era cómodo y supuso que era adecuado para la ocasión.

Y eso es lo que le había llevado a estar en aquel lugar, tomando una taza de té, en completo silencio. En la habitación de su novio, el cual le había propuesto besarle por primera vez previamente.

Si le preguntaran a cualquiera de la clase, dirían sin dudar que no eran la pareja perfecta como comúnmente se pensaría, al tratarse de dos prodigios con familias de clase alta. Y es que en el ámbito del amor eran completamente nuevos.

—Yaoyorozu —el joven mitad pelirrojo quebranta el silencio tras asentar su taza de té.

—¿Sí, Todoroki-san? —La morena ladea la cabeza y siente como sus cabellos se deslizan por su hombro. Lo llevaba suelto. Por un segundo, Shouto se había perdido en aquel detalle.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije hoy en la mañana? —Inquiere, haciendo a la otra sonrojar. Se acomoda un poco el cuello de aquel suéter negro.

—Si —Contesta sincera, sin dar mucho detalle de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —Cuestiona nuevamente.

—Si—Vuelve a afirmar.

El silencio surge otra vez, la mirada de distintas tonalidades del menor de la familia Todoroki se desliza por su propia habitación. El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse pesado. Ninguno de los dos se movía de su sitio.

Ambos son más concientes de cada sonido, de sus propias respiraciones.

Todoroki posa su mirada nuevamente en ella, lucía realmente hermosa con su cabello suelto contrastando con el impecable blanco de su suéter. Traga saliva. Se levanta de su lugar y mira cómo la otra da un pequeño salto de sorpresa ante la acción y se queda estático en ese momento.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunta el joven, la muchacha niega y se levanta de su lugar igualmente.

—Lo lamento, Todoroki-san, es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa—se excusa la muchacha, jalando un poco de las mangas de su abrigo blanco—. Siempre pensé que lo del primer beso se daría por sí solo, y saber que pasará con anticipación me sorprendió un poco.

Todoroki parece entenderlo, baja la mirada por un momento, ella está frente a él pero aparta su mirada.

—¿Lo arruiné? —Cuestiona en un lamento. La chica niega inmediatamente.

—No es eso, Todoroki-san —le dice para calmarle, la muchacha posa con delicadeza su mano en su mejilla para que esté fijara su mirar en ella —, sólo intentémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven curvea suavemente sus labios en una apenas notable sonrisa.

—Bien.

—¿P-Podemos tomarnos de la mano? —Esta vez es la chica la cual baja su mirada con cierta pena, el otro parece tensarse un poco, pero alza ambas palmas a lo alto de sus hombros como reflejo.

—Yaoyorozu, creo que deberías saber que tengo una especie de maldición, tu mano puede lastimarse y... —comienza a decir con cierto nerviosismo presente en su voz, pero guarda silencio cuando siente a la otra entrelazar sus dedos. Su mano era cálida, a diferencia de la suya que se sentía tan helada.

Todoroki observa a la muchacha cerrar los ojos mientras sus narices rozan y sus alientos chocan por inercia. En ese momento se da cuenta a lo que se refería, ese tipo de cosas se daban por si solas.

Era una atracción que no podía explicar, pero lo único que importaba era la dulce sensación de sus labios sellarse junto a los de la otra, en un tímido y ansioso beso. Ambos esperaban que no fuese el último, sino el primero de muchos más.


	2. Día 2: AU

**TodoMomo** **Week**

Día 2  
"Lo que hace falta"

Yaoyorozu Momo sentía un vacío en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo y no entendía porqué. No había perdido nada importante, no que ella supiera. Su vida era la misma, mismo trabajo, mismas amistades, mismos poderes, misma rutina.

Aún así, un día despertó temblando, llorando, totalmente fría. Y esa sensación de tristeza nunca más se fue.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué le hacía falta? No le encontraba sentido por más que lo pensara.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Kyoka, trayendo los dos vasos de café que habían pedido.

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando —Le sonrió a su amiga, mirándola sentarse.

—Pues hace un tiempo que no lo aparentas, YaoMomo —Suspiró con cansancio, mientras le pasaba su vaso y le daba un sorbo al suyo.

La muchacha más alta guardó silencio. Había llegado un punto en que incluso sus amigos más cercanos también lo habían notado, sin embargo, no era fácil de explicar.

Posó su vista grisácea sobre el ventanal de la tienda, la ciudad había retomado sus quehaceres rutinarios ya que, un mes atrás, la ciudad entera había estado de luto.

La noticia había resonado en todas partes, no había manera de no haberse enterado de ello: La muerte de uno de los mejores héroes que habían. Todoroki Shouto era su nombre.

Nunca llegó a conocerle pese a que trabajaban en el mismo mundo de héroes profesionales, nunca les había tocado un trabajo juntos o si quiera verse. Era un país con una población muy grande después de todo. No obstante, siempre recordaría el momento exacto cuando se enteró de la noticia y de cómo se había sentido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en cuanto vio una foto suya, supuso era por la gran empatía que poseía. Era un chico joven, muy joven como para morir a manos del enemigo cuando su carrera apenas estaba comenzando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, las fechas coincidían con sus malestares, con aquel sentimiento melancólico. Era como si le hubiera llorado, como si hubiera estado de luto por la muerte de un ser querido. Pero eso no podía ser, ni siquiera conocía bien su nombre para ese entonces.

Entonces, ¿por qué? No tenían conexión alguna, pero de alguna manera protagonizaba sus pensamientos casi diariamente. Cada vez que lo pensaba, se hacía más y más extraño.

—Hey, YaoMomo. —Nuevamente, Jirou la jaló delicadamente hacia la realidad. Yaoyorozu la observó, su amiga lucía preocupada por ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Has oído hablar sobre las almas gemelas? —Momo parpadeó por unos segundos, pero asintió.

—Personas predestinadas a estar juntas. —Contestó.

—Dicen que hay almas gemelas que nunca llegan a encontrarse —Abrió un sobre de azúcar artificial con los dientes, sin quitar la vista de su propio café—. Así que nunca llegan a ser felices, ya que no se sienten completos. He escuchado que una persona pierde en brillo de su mirada cuando su alma gemela muere.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Jirou-san? —Cuestionó un poco desconcertada.

—Momo, últimamente has perdido el brillo que solías tener.

Quizá hubiera preferido no saberlo nunca, pensó Momo. Pero al menos se permitió llorar una última vez. Nunca se sentiría completa, porque, efectivamente, algo hacía falta.


	3. Día 3: Futuro

TodoMomo Week

Día 3  
 _"Alchemist of_ _Hearts_ _"_  
Primera parte: decisiones.

¿Cómo sería tener el poder de ver el futuro? ¿Sería conveniente? ¿Estaría realmente bien ver todo lo que va a pasar antes de que si quiera lo pienses?

Muchas personas van a consultar a los astros para tener una pista de qué les depara el futuro, ¿No?

Pero si le preguntas a cualquiera de aquellos que estudian en la escuela UA, te responderán que para su futuro esperan ser grandes héroes que harán increíbles hazañas para proteger a los débiles, no obstante, eso aún deja algo completamente en blanco.

Algo además de ser héroes.

A Todoroki Shouto le habían estado preguntando sobre su futuro desde hace un buen tiempo (desde niño), pero nunca podía responder con certeza a cada una de esas preguntas. Él no tenía el poder de ver el futuro, ¿Por qué le seguían preguntando?

Habían miles de expectativas sobre él, después de todo, era el hijo del reconocido héroe Endeavor, había sido criado para ser de los mejores, había nacido para ello. Pero había ocasiones en las que Todoroki se preguntaba qué otra cosa le esperaba.

Miraba a su padre y veía sólo una figura de autoridad. Cuando era niño pensó que lo odiaba, pero fue sólo hace poco que comprendió que no podía hacer tal cosa.

Él era un héroe para los demás, pero había cometido muchos errores en el camino. Con su familia, ¿Cómo sería tener una? ¿Él sería mejor?

Fácilmente podía mirar al pasado y darse cuenta de qué es lo que estaba mal ahí, pero el futuro era distinto. Todo dependía de miles de factores y decisiones que tomara a apartir de ahora. Quizá si su padre hubiera tomado otras discusiones las cosas serían diferentes, y de igual manera, esperaba tomar las decisiones correctas para algún día detenerse, mirar atrás y poder sentirse satisfecho con ello.

Si lo veía de una perspectiva así, tomar decisiones ahora era crucial, pero no tenía miedo de ello. Confiaba en su criterio. Él haría lo correcto.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Cuando sabe que es crucial tomar una decisión?

—Todoroki-san, ¿Se siente bien? — Le pregunta la muchacha mientras detiene en la hoja de su cuaderno.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿Qué tienes planeado para después de la graduación? —Pregunta directamente, la joven azabache parpadea un par de veces. Era algo inusual que el otro sacará un tema tan aleatorio de la nada.

—Mis padres me han dicho que les gustaría que fuera a Tokio para buscar a alguna agencia que me emplee ahí —, contesta sin pensarlo. Shouto dirige su mirada hasta su propia libreta, Momo ladea la cabeza —, ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Todoroki-san?

—No falta mucho para la graduación —. Le recuerda, Yaoyorozu desliza la mirada al resto de su clase, todos se encontraban sumergidos en sus propios mundos.

Ya estaban a mitad de su primer semestre como alumnos de último año, las cosas habían ido demasiado rápido, era casi inimaginable lo mucho por lo que habían pasado como compañeros y amigos.

Pronto tomarían diferentes caminos.

—Así es —, reconoció la muchacha, el joven pareció pensárselo un poco.

—Lo he hablado con mi hermana, y me ha recomendado con varias agencias en el extranjero, una de las mejores está en China —. Dijo, haciendo que la otra le mirara con sorpresa.

¿Es sólo sopresa? ¿Felicidad, tristeza? Todoroki no es bueno para leer ambientes en el ámbito personal.

—¿Manejas el idioma?

—Si, he aprendido chino, español e Inglés —, comenta, la otra sonrió.

—Yo no se chino, he aprendido coreano—. Rie un poco, el otro eleva una ligera sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir nada. El tema queda sin tocar desde aquel día. El tiempo pasa, y el día de decir adiós se acerca. Todo acaba. Cruzan por última vez las puertas de la academia, Todoroki se irá a China cuanto antes, Yaoyorozu debe empacar sus cosas para ir a Tokio.

Todo va conforme a sus planes, no hay ningún inconveniente, pero, Shouto no se siente conforme. Algo no va bien.

Yaoyorozu le dice que irá a despedirse al aeropuerto. Siente algo cuando ella cuelga el teléfono.

Y es que en verdad todo eso estaba pasando. Se iría a volver sus sueños realidad, no se sentía tan bien como esperaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba mal?

Aquellos pensamientos le rondaban por la cabeza, no lo dejaron incluso al estar esperando su avión.

—Todoroki-san, ¿Se siente bien?

Shouto siente un dejavú, puede levantar su mirada para ver a Momo a su lado, esperando el avión que lo llevaría a China, donde al fin podría comenzar a cumplir sus sueños, sus ambiciones, para comenzar a trazar su futuro. Aún así, algo faltaba.

Quizá se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que era. No, nunca era demasiado tarde.

—Yaoyorozu —, se voltea rápidamente, la aludida da un pequeño salto sobre su lugar—, Creo que ya lo entiendo.

—¿Entender qué, Todoroki-san? —Cuestiona la chica, pero el otro no dijo más. En cambio, posó una menos en su mejilla, levantó su mentón.

Y la besó.

Ella no parecía poner resistencia al evento, había colocado una mano en el hombro ajeno, le correspondía. Maldición, le correspondía.

El mitad pelirrojo es quien se separa primero, puede mira los sorprendidos ojos de Momo, puede apreciar el color de sus mejillas, y nunca antes había sido tan conciente de la suavidad de su piel.

— _Yaoyorozu, quiero tener un futuro contigo._

Y esa, había sido una de las decisiones correctas, en el momento correcto.


	4. Día 4: Distancia

TodoMomo Week  
Día 4

 _ _"Alchemist of_ _Hearts_ _"__

Segunda parte: Maldita distancia.

Shouto acomoda su bufanda, el invierno era especialmente frío en China. Había salido para comprar algo para cenar.

Un año entero había pasado desde que había llegado a aquel país, un año desde su graduación, un año desde aquel beso en el aeropuerto que se atrevió a darle a Yaoyorozu.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y desperdiciar su última oportunidad. Además, ella le había dicho que si.

Momo le confesó sobre los sentimientos que tenía, y se había sentido como un verdadero idiota al no darse cuenta de ello antes.

Sin embargo, los dos tenían planes, no era sensato tirar todo por la borda, las cosas no eran tan simples. Ella le dijo que iba a esperarlo, lo que fuera necesario, fue como un último consuelo antes de tener que subir a aquel avión. Desde entonces se mandaban mensajes casi diarios, videollamadas cuando se podía, pero vida de dos héroes era ajetreada, había días en que no podían si quiera mandar un mensaje de buenas noches, al tocar su cama caían rotundamente dormidos.

Una relación a larga distancia no era para nada fácil. A veces Todoroki siente que perdió muchas oportunidades tiempo atrás, para estar con ella. De haber sabido por lo que pasaba ahora, hubiera apreciado cada momento más que nunca.

La distancia hacía muchas cosas, pero más que nada, hacía que él anhelara. Anhelaba estar a su lado, poder tocar su mano, sentir el calor de su tacto, escuchar la suavidad de su voz sin necesidad de algo electrónico. Anhelaba probar sus labios una vez más, abrazarla, poder acurrucarse en aquel frío invierno y darle calor con su lado izquierdo si era necesario.

La distancia era una fiel traicionera, le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que había dejado ir, de lo mucho que podía llegar a extrañar. Incluso podía fomentar inseguridades. Odiaba ser inseguro, no iba para nada con él.

Nunca dudaría de la palabra de Yaoyorozu, ella era la persona más honesta y buena que conocía, pero también merecía ser feliz.

Felicidad que ante la distancia, él no podía darle directamente.

No podía evitar vagar por su mente, alejándose, pensando en cómo ella debería buscar a alguien que no fuera tan egoísta como él. Aún le faltaban dos años más de contrato en Hong Kong, ambos sabían eso.

Todoroki suspira, llega a la puerta de su apartamento, entra y cierra saludando cortamente a la anciana de la puerta de al lado.

Un mensaje llega a su celular, lo sabe gracias a aquella luz que estaba encendida. Deja las cosas en la mesa del centro y abre el mensaje. Ya sabía de parte de quién era.

«Buenas noches, Todoroki-san, ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?» Lee en el chat. Yaoyorozu le mandaba mensajes después de cenar y antes de dormir. En Tokio tenían una hora más que ahí. Momo siempre fue disciplinada en sus horarios de sueño (si es que no tenía pendientes).

No puede evitar sonreír al imaginarse las expresiones de la chica al escribirle, le contaba sobre que había hecho ella también ese día. Al parecer a ella le iba mejor, incluso daba la coincidencia de que comenzó a trabajar junto a uno de sus antiguos compañeros, Bakugou. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

Tal parece que habían encontrado una manera de que sus particularidades se complementaran en el campo de batalla, sobre todo en los rescates en medios de alto riesgo.

Esa vez, Momo decidió dormir algo más temprano, Todoroki se dedicó a preparase algo de cenar, incluso la muchacha le dio unos pequeños consejos para ello antes de despedirse.

Durante su comida, Shouto decide ver las noticias sobre Tokio en su Smartphone, en especial las relacionadas con Yaoyorozu. Ella siempre le hablaba de sus cosas, pero a él le encantaba ver las fotos de la prensa, su sonrisa no había cambiado en todo ese año (aunque ciertamente le disgustaban varios comentarios con respecto a su físico y los que tenían dobles intenciones con su traje de héroe), había crecido rápidamente en su profesión. No importaba qué imagen diera a los fans, su profesionalismo era impecable.

Sin embargo, algo era diferente ese día. La foto de Momo estaba en una noticia, pero no era exactamente sobre alguna acción heroíca.

En esa foto estaba vestida con sus ropas normales, en medio de un día común fuera de su horario laboral. Ella reía, Bakugou a su lado parecía molesto, pero ciertamente se podía apreciar el rojo en su rostro. Ambos iban tomados de los brazos, saliendo de una tienda de joyería.

"¡¿Posible compromiso del duo complementario?!" Lograba leerse en el titular. Esa noche Todoroki perdió tanto el sueño como el apetito.

Siempre supo que la distancia fue un obstáculo demasiado grande, pero no dejaría que la distancia le quitara algo que tanto amaba.

El día siguiente, pidió un periodo vacacional en su agencia y compró un boleto directo a Tokio, maldiciendo la distancia una vez más.


	5. Día 5: Viaje

**TodoMomo Week**

Día 5

 _ _"Alchemist of_ _Hearts_ _"__

Tercera parte: Sorpresa.

La cabeza de Todoroki no dejaba de dar vueltas en aquella nota periodística, la leía y volvía a leer, así fue como pasó la mayor parte de su vuelo, hasta que le dijeron que apagara el teléfono, pero eso no impidió que pensara en ello.

Al parecer, ante la prensa y cierto grupo de fans, habían "notado" ciertos roces entre el "duo complementario" (apodo recibido por sus habilidades y papeles en misiones de rescates), alegando que ambos harían una buena pareja y que eso incluso podría mejorar sus desempeños en combate juntos si era de ese modo.

Entre más leía, más volvía a recordar los mensajes que Yaoyorozu le había mandado, nunca se había percatado de lo mucho que mencionaba a Katsuki, por lo menos hasta ahora. Nunca le pareció extraño, era su compañero después de todo.

Durante el viaje no pudo dormir o descansar, pese al confort que la primera clase le daba.

No le había dicho a nadie sobre su vuelta a Japón, ni siquiera a la misma Momo. Sabía que sus acciones fueron precipitadas, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿era esto a lo que llamaban celos?

Al llegar a Tokio llamó a su hermana, ella se vio sorprendida al saber que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, pero igualmente le dio mucho gusto poder ver a su hermano menor. Ella le comentó que su madre ya había salido del hospital, e incluso se había comenzado a acostumbrar a su nueva casa en esa ciudad. A Shouto le dio gusto saber y ver a su familia; lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su madre, claro.

Pero Fuyumi sabía que ese no era el motivo de la repentina presencia de su hermano menor en el país, sobre todo en Tokio, en específico. Durante el camino a la casa de su madre le pregunto sobre ello. Shouto no tuvo más opción que contarle todo.

—Espera, ¿tú y Yaoyorozu Momo? ¡Wow! Shouto, tienes buen gusto por las chicas. Me he topado con ella en esa agencia, parece que es una persona muy gentil y educada —Le comenta la mayor con alegría, no obstante, el problema principal seguía ahí—. Pero, ¿tú piensas que es posible?

—He dejado a Yaoyorozu esperando por mí, fui egoísta y ella está en todo su derecho de ser feliz con quien quiera, creo que merece ser feliz —contesta sin tacto, la mayor hace una mueca de incomodidad, mientras no apartaba su vista de la carretera.

La visita fue corta. Su hermana se ofreció a llevarle a ver a la otra chica, pero este se negó. Sabía que ese era uno de los días libres de Momo, estaría cerca de su casa en dado caso.

Todoroki toma un taxi, la residencia temporal de Yaoyorozu era una de las más cómodas de la ciudad, incluso tenía un jardín que pertenecía a ella y sus vecinos. No esperó ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella coleta tan característica en ese mismo jardín.

El problema es que no estaba sola.

— Bakugou-san, creo que debería confiar un poco más en usted mismo, ayer se veía muy decidido en comprar ese anillo —Fue lo primero que logró escuchar y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Ya lo sé, carajo —Se escucha maldecir al rubio que se sienta al lado de la morena en un banca al borde de aquel jardín de hortensias—, es más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Creo que sería bueno que... —el diálogo de Momo se corta en ese instante. Su mirada se fija en una cabellera particular e inconfundible— ¿Todoroki-san?

Rápidamente se levanta de la banca, por instinto él da un paso hacía atrás; ella se acerca a pasos lentos con una vista incrédula y es que no lo podía creer. Apenas ayer por la noche estaban tan lejos, y hoy por la tarde lo tenía enfrente. No dudó en abrazarlo fuertemente, pero él no le correspondió.

—¿Todoroki-san? —Se aparta un poco, el semi pelirrojo observa al rubio a un par de metros a distancia.

—Asi que era verdad —dice con desgano, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, los otros dos no parecen comprender a lo que se refería—. Lo de tú y Bakugou —suspira—, Yaoyorozu, lamento no poder haber sido el mejor para ti, sólo quería asegurarme de que serías feliz aún si lo nuestro termina para que eso pase. Bakugou —se dirige al otro, el cual le mira desconcertado—, espero que la aprecies de verdad.

—¿Eh? —Dijeron al unisono los otros dos.

La cara de la muchacha era un enigma, había abierto los ojos al completo, parecía impactada al igual que el rubio temperamental a unos metros. Pero fue entonces cuando algo pasó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Momo había comenzado a llorar. Todoroki rápidamente entró en pánico.

—¿Q-Quieres dejarme? ¿Tú ya no quieres que...? —Fueron las palabras temblorosas y quebradizas de la muchacha.

—Oh, metiste la pata, idiota —se burla Bakugou sin tacto, sin temor a reírse de la situación.

Todoroki intenta hacer que se calme, comienza a desesperarse, y es que se ha equivocado otra vez.

Después de haber llamado la atención de los vecinos por el estado de la muchacha, haber respondido incómodas preguntas y al final, haber entrado al departamento de esta, posteriormente de que se calmara y limpiará sus lágrimas, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse.

Sí, la prensa se había enterado de que ambos habían estudiado juntos en UA, por lo que eso dio pie a rumores sin sentido. Todo había sido peor por aquella foto, pero al contrario de lo que la prensa decidió inventar, Momo había ido a esa joyería con Bakugou para ayudarle a buscar un anillo, sí, era cierto, pero el anillo era para Kirishima, la actual pareja de Katsuki, con la cual pronto cumpliría tres años de un feliz noviazgo (lo que quería decir que en la escuela ya tenían algo, que por lo menos él, jamás notó).

Todoroki se sentía como un verdadero estúpido idiota, ingenuo, malpensado, un mitad-mitad inseguro y tantas cosas más que le había dicho Bakugou en el transcurso del poco tiempo al explicarle la situación.

Al final, el rubio tuvo que irse, y el silencio de quedó entre los otros dos.

—Todoroki-san, ¿cómo pudiste llegar a tal conclusión? ¿En verdad estabas tan decidido en terminar conmigo que hasta viniste a Japón? —se lamentó ciertamente entristecida. La joven aún mantenía sus hombros caídos y la mirada al suelo.

—Yo... —No sabía que decir, sólo quedaba la verdad—, no es por eso. Sé que fui muy egoísta al pedirte que esperaras por mí, no creo que te merezcas algo así, pensé que merecías algo mejor, lo lamento —hizo una breve pausa—. En verdad no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Yaoyorozu lo pensó por un momento, eran pocas las veces en que Shouto elegía correctamente sus palabras, ya que salían de su corazón. Momo simplemente suspira y decide esbozar una de sus más cálidas sonrisas.

—Entonces no vuelva a considerar algo como eso, por favor —implora, llevando una mano a su pecho, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban—, si quieres que sea feliz, déjeme estar a tu lado, Todoroki-san.

Shouto la mira con incredulidad, tuvo que apartar de igual manera su mirada, se veía realmente linda. Mucho más linda de lo que recordaba, las fotos no le hacían justicia.

—Entiendo—asiente con suavidad, se sentía realmente bien al saber todo eso. Ya quería que esos años pasarán rápidamente para no tener que estar más lejos de ella. Aunque hubo algo raro, no lo había notado hasta entonces—. Yaoyorozu, ¿para qué son esas cajas?

La joven miró a lo que se refería, tapó su propio rostro con las manos.

—Era una sorpresa —menciona y busca algo en su bolso y Shouto le mira con atención—. Todoroki-san —dice para llamar su atención.

—¿Sí?

—¡Conseguí un contrato por dos años en Hong Kong! —Le dice emocionada, mostrándole una copia del contrato, y un boleto de avión.

Esta vez, viajarían juntos.


	6. Día 6: Toque

**TodoMomo** **Week**

Día 6

 _"Alchemist of Hearts"_

Cuarta parte: Esperanza.

El viaje había sido largo, las cosas prácticamente estaban listas para la ida de Yaoyorozu hasta la capital de China. En el trayecto, la chica le había mencionado que durante todo el año pasado había tomado clases particulares del idioma.

Momo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Aún se sentía culpable por haber arruinado su más grande y planeada sorpresa de una manera tan estúpidamente impulsiva. Bakugou aún lo seguía molestando por mensajes con respecto a ese tema (y al parecer, por lo que escuchó de Momo, esos rumores también habían causado malentendidos con Kirishima).

Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, en un mismo país, en una misma ciudad, en un mismo edificio, en un mismo departamento. Estaban a tan sólo un par de metros, sólo debía darlos para alcanzarla; podía escuchar su voz claramente pidiéndole ayuda con las cajas y de más.

Había anhelado tanto aquello que aún le parecía demasiado irreal.

-¿Todoroki-san? -Escucha la voz de la azabache, sorprendida. Después de todo, no se esperaba sentir al otro rodearle por la cintura y enterrar su rostro en el cuello ajeno, donde la ropa de la muchacha apenas permitía sentir su piel desnuda.

-Lo siento, Yaoyorozu, sólo un rato -pide en un tono cansado, como si aquello fuera lo que necesitaba para recargar sus energías después de todo lo que habían pasado.

La chica sonríe con dulzura, llevando su mano a la cabeza del chico, rozando delicadamente sus cabellos rojizos. Casi pudo sentir a Shouto ronronear, y pensó que podía a llegar a ser muy tierno. Claro que, eso pocos lo sabían, por no decir que sólo ella.

Todoroki no sabía lo mucho que había necesitado aquel tacto, cuánto había querido sentir su calor de esa manera, de su suave aroma a jazmín y del toque tan delicado como una rosa que ella poseía.

-Todoroki-san -inquiere la muchacha como si apenas se diera cuenta de un detalle. Shouto entre abre uno de sus ojos para darse cuenta de qué es lo que estaba desempacando, eran cosas personales y ropa-. ¿No tenía otra habitación para invitados?

Oh, cierto, se le había olvidado mencionar ese detalle. O quizá ya daba por hecho que la muchacha lo sabría, Midoriya se lo había planteado por mensaje y lo había hecho sonar muy normal (ya que Uraraka y él también dormían juntos). Ahora, ¿cómo le decía? ¿Debería imitar a Izuku? No, las circunstancias no eran iguales.

-Pensé que... -su diálogo es interrumpido por una leve risa de parte de la otra. De un momento a otro, con movimientos ligeros la azabache se cambió de posición entre sus brazos.

Fue en ese instante en que pudo apreciar aún mejor el color grisáceo de los ojos de la muchacha y siente como si se estuviera perdiendo en ellos.

-Me lo imaginaba, no mencionaste nada sobre una habitación extra.

Todoroki al irse de Japón había rechazado casi todo el apoyo que su familia, en especial de su padre, le ofrecía en un aspecto económico. No por algún rencor o simple rebeldía, tenía mucho tiempo que esas heridas habían comenzado a cerrar. Él quería que al menos sus comienzos fueran a base de su propio esfuerzo; por ello, vivía en uno de los apartamentos que su agencia le había recomendado, pues estaba cerca del trabajo y era decente. Aunque de eso habían hablado muy poco.

-¿No te molesta? -Cuestiona el heterocromático, mientras siente el toque de la morena deslizarse por su cuello.

-Ya somos adultos, Todoroki-san -comenta mientras un suave sonrojo cubre sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz-. Entiendo estas cosas.

Yaoyorozu tenía razón, ya no debían actuar como si fueran chicos de preparatoria donde se avergonzaban por cosas pequeñas e inocentes. Igual debían enfrentar varias cosas más adelante, no faltaba mucho para que las personas notaran su relación, sin duda sería un escándalo tanto en Japón como en China. Quizá debía comenzar a pensar en el futuro, cuando su relación avanzará más.

Todoroki, mientras aún estaba en Tokio, tuvo la oportunidad de ir a casa de la familia Yaoyorozu para pedirles permiso para estar con su hija, dándole la oportunidad después de responder a unas cuantas preguntas incómodas, pidiéndole que cuidara bien de ella, advirtiéndole que si se enteraban que le hacía daño de alguna forma, tenían influencias en Hong Kong. Por supuesto que Momo le dijo que no se preocupase por ellos, que su padre a veces podía llegar a mostrarse sobre protector, pero que era una muy buena persona.

Shouto sonríe al saber que la familia de Momo era bastante unida.

\- No quiero que te sientas incomoda por ello -le responde mientras asienta su mejilla sobre el hombro de la otra y la chica parece reír un poco nuevamente.

\- Confío en ti, Todoroki-san -dice ella, levantando el mentón del otro, tomándole de ambas mejillas, rozando levemente aquella característica cicatriz en el rostro de su novio.

Todoroki, cierra momentáneamente los ojos, disfrutando de aquel tacto. Nunca antes había querido y esperado tanto el toque de otra persona.

-Sí -asiente ante aquello. Puede apreciar a la muchacha acercarse para plantear un beso sobre su frente, seguido de uno más para sus labios.

Era dulce, cariñoso, delicado, suave. Palabras muy bien usadas en todo aquel rato, adecuadas para alguien tan amable como Yaoyorozu. Cómo le gustaría estar de esa forma todo el tiempo, en especial para no tener que preocuparse en nada que no fueran las caricias que Yaoyorozu le brindaba y el poder tocar su cabello.

Pero no todo eran ambientes endulzados con brillos rosas al rededor. Ellos no eran una pareja normal, eran una pareja y, por sobre todo, eran héroes.

Los crímenes en aquella enorme ciudad no paraban, al ser uno de los países donde se dio el origen de las particularidades, hubieron varios centros de experimentación ilegales, crímenes con Koseis poderosos y que nunca antes habían visto.

Fue el caso, de un hombre que con sólo un toque podía causar un daño en órganos internos, manipulando a la víctima desde adentro.

Esa mañana, sabía que algo malo pasaría. Todoroki no quería que fueran al trabajo ese día en particular, pero Yaoyorozu le recordó que era el deber de ambos.

Le hubiera gustado haber insistido más en no salir en ese entonces, le hubiera gustado ser más rápido, más fuerte. Nunca era suficiente. Quizá si Momo no hubiera ido a China, eso jamás hubiera pasado.

Le había prometido a su padre que la protegería con su vida, que no dejaría que algo malo le pasara estando con él.

Pero había fallado, le había fallado.

El edificio estaba colapsando, Yaoyorozu había creado redes para que las personas atrapadas pudieran salir del lugar, pero alguien no quería que eso pasara.

Para su suerte, la muchacha tenía reflejos rápidos, había creado una arma metálica con la cual pelear, pero no era fácil mantener la red en su lugar mientras lo hacía.

Todoroki estaba ocupado con otros dos, con particularidades de velocidad y manipulación de la tierra. Estaba contra la espada y la pared y, cuando pudo encontrar una brecha, ya era demasiado tarde.

Yaoyorozu había escupido sangre cuando la palma del villano golpeó contra su vientre, sin embargo había logrado crear una pequeña bomba que había explotado contra el rostro del otro (similar a las de Bakugou). Después de aquello, este había volado a un par de metros de ahí, pero aún así era demasiado tarde.

Logró mantener la red hasta que las personas faltantes lograban escapar y ponerse a salvo, pero ella no estaba para nada bien. Cuando la policía arrestó a los villanos, ella cayó sin más al suelo.

Ese día Todoroki Shouto sintió de nuevo la impotencia, haber visto lo que pasó y no haber hecho nada, en especial cuando sólo estaba a unos metros de distancia. No se había sentido así desde los sucesos del secuestro de su compañero y no le gustaba para nada esa emoción.

Recovery Girl estaba en Japón, pero aún así, las mejores personas con particularidades de parecidas a la de ella hicieron lo posible. Sabía que hacían todo lo que podían, mas no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

Ella se recuperaría, pero había cosas que eran probablemente irreparables.

-Yaoyorozu -le llama desde la puerta del hospital, llevando un ramo de Iris blancos.

-Todoroki-san, ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo? -Se sorprende al verle. El chico se dirige hasta la camilla para dejar el ramo de flores a un lado, y posar un leve beso en los labios de la otra. Ella se veía bien.

-Pedí unos días -Informa el héroe. La azabache esboza una ligera sonrisa y deciden comenzar una charla tranquila, sobre cómo sus amigos habían comenzado a llamar insistentemente, e incluso le dijo que Jirou había comprado un boleto para estar con ella y llegaría al día siguiente. Por un segundo, se sintió aliviado de ver nuevamente aquella radiante sonrisa.

Pero fue en ese momento en que el doctor le pidió hablar con él, cuando supo que algo estaba muy mal.

Yaoyorozu no podría comer ciertas cosas por un tiempo, tenía que guardar reposo, no podía hacer algunas actividades y había muy escasas probabilidades de que pudiera concebir.

Todoroki siente un enorme peso caer sobre sus hombros, no podía decírselo, aún no. Sólo se limita a ver cómo aquella muchacha se deleitaba con las flores al lado de su cama de hospital.

Curiosamente recordó lo que la empleada de la florería le había dicho. Los iris blancos significaban esperanza.


	7. Día 7: libre

TodoMomo Week

Día 7

 _"Alchemist of_ _Hearts_ _"_

Última parte: Los finales felices no sólo son de cuentos de hadas

Las cosas a partir de ese entonces no fueron para nada fáciles, la verdad no podía estar oculta por siempre, y cuando le tuvieron que dar un reporte sobre su estado a la heroína. Ella sólo soltó un pequeño _oh_ , y quedó muda. Literalmente. Ella no había vuelto a decir nada.

Esa semana Todoroki la visitó todos los días, en los horarios permitidos, al no ser legalmente un familiar, las normas eran estrictas.

Él no era de muchas palabras, eso cualquiera que lo conociera un poco lo sabría, pero en ese momento, no dejaba de hablarle. Le contaba sobre su día, sobre cómo las cosas se manejaban ahí, le decía que Jirou se fue a regañadientes hasta el aeropuerto, que Bakugou le había enviado unas cosas desde Japón por órdenes de Covery Girl. Y sin embargo, no había respuesta, más que miradas que no podía descifrar.

Eso duró una, dos semanas y media, casi un mes.

Al lado de su camilla, Momo siempre podía ver distintas y frescas flores cambiar cada día.

La familia de la chica apenas y pudo pasar con ella dos o tres días, tenían muchas cosas por hacer y habían hecho lo posible por ir al lugar. El jefe de la familia Yaoyorozu sólo se limitó a darle unas palmadas en el hombro al heterocromático, Shouto entendió nuevamente esa forma más sutil de decir _"cuida de ella"._ No se creía merecer tener la confianza de la familia después de dejar que todo eso pasara.

Cierta tarde Todoroki fue al hospital con un leve retraso por el tráfico (y un asalto en la calle), pero al llegar a la habitación de la morena, la cama estaba vacía. Rápidamente preguntó a una enfermera, ella le dijo que la paciente había pedido ser dada de alta, y al considerarle fuera de cualquier riesgo, la habían dejado ir tras llenar un papeleo y pasar un último chequeo médico.

Shouto comenzó a hacer llamadas. Yaoyorozu aún no conocía del todo las calles de Hong Kong, por lo que sus posibles ubicaciones eran extremadamente limitadas. Sin tener más ideas, fue a casa. Y ahí estaba ella, bebiendo una taza de cocoa caliente, mientras estaba sentada junto a la ventana que daba a la ciudad. Las cortinas apenas estaban abiertas los suficiente para darle paso a los últimos rayos de sol del día, sol que aún entre los edificios se asomaba, tintando el cielo en tonos desde naranjas hasta un suave lavanda.

—Bienvenido a casa—, dice ella sin mirarle, Shouto se sorprende al oír su voz, después de todo aquel tiempo en que parecía haber carecido de ellas. Nunca antes había extrañado tanto aquella dulce voz.

—Yaoyorozu...—intenta comenzar él, pero la azabache le interrumpe mientas pone su taza de cocoa a un lado.

—Yo sé. No tienes que disculparte ni nada, Todoroki-san, no es tu culpa—. Comenta, mientras vuelve su vista hasta la ventana—, es algo que podía pasar en cualquier momento, y a cualquiera de los dos. Somos héroes y desde el instante en que lo decidimos aceptamos poner nuestras vidas en riesgo.

Shouto decidió dejar las cosas en ese estado por el momento, se limitó a ir hasta donde la chica, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, tomándose el lujo de pasar una mano por su cintura, para que la otra tuviera un hombro en el cual apoyarse. Esa vez la azabache se permitió llorar lo que había contenido ante su familia y amigos, ante los extraños que la observaban todos los días con pena. Solo ellos dos con el atardecer como único testigo.

Esa tarde, ninguno de los dos notó que el sol había desaparecido dándole paso a la tranquilidad de la noche, esta vez era turno de las estrellas de presenciar como aquellos dos quedaban dormidos uno junto al otro, sin necesidad de más que la calidez de sus cuerpos acurrucándose y dándose confort, para comenzar a aliviar aquellas heridas que seguían frescas, pero con el tiempo, podían llegar a sanar. Después de todo, decían por ahí que el amor era la mejor cura, ¿no?

El tiempo hizo lo suyo, un día más, Todoroki pidió un permiso en su trabajo para no dejar a Momo sola; una semana después, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus planes, sólo faltaba un año para que sus contratos vencieran. Shouto le dijo que cuando eso pasara irían de vuelta a Japón; un mes y Momo volvió a ser de las mejores heroínas que Hong Kong haya visto (palabras de Shouto, por supuesto).

La prensa no dejaba de hacer preguntas, la información de alguna manera se había filtrado. Habían comenzado a cuestionar más a la chica, en las conferencias le hacían preguntas insinuando sobre su vida personal. Pero ella jamás dejó que algo como eso le afectara. Seguía sonriendo, porque pese algunos reporteros no tenían piedad, las inocentes cartas de infantes dándole las gracias, eran más que suficiente para alegrarle, porque de ello trataba su trabajo. Ayudar, salvar a los demás.

Todoroki comenzó a exasperarse al ver como los medios no podían ver eso, ¿Cómo podían juzgaban sobre algo que pasó mientras salvaba la vida de esas mismas personas?

— Solo hazlo, hijo de puta, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? — Le decía Katsuki al teléfono, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero Bakugou era el único que se le venía a la mente al tratarse de tal situación —, y no me vengas con tus estupideces de la imagen pública a mí, porque creo que soy a quien menos le puedes venir con una pendejada como esa.

—Creo que aún no es tiempo para ello, Bakugou—, inquiere el semi pelirrojo, al otro lado de la línea escucha un resoplido con exasperación.

—Déjame analizar los putos hechos por ti, mitad-mitad—, menciona el rubio con un toque de sarcasmo, o eso pensó Shouto en el momento—, esperaron casi dos jodidos años para si quiera para la maldita confesión, te le declaraste cuando el mismo día que te fuiste del jodido país, mantuvieron un año una relación a distancia, te la llevaste un año más a otro país, ¿Y ahora me vienes con tus pinches dudas? ¡Vete a la chingada! —Y le cuelga.

Todoroki queda con las palabras de Bakugou rondando por su cabeza un buen tiempo (censurando automáticamente partes de su vocabulario), fuera del mal carácter del otro, tenía razón, todo por lo que habían pasado los últimos años tenían mucho peso para él.

Esa noche, mientras Momo dormía tranquilamente, Todoroki hizo unas cuantas llamadas. Todo se llevaría a cabo en unos días, no por nada había sido conocido como uno de los mejores estrategas de UA durante sus años de escuela.

—¿Conferencia de prensa? —Cuestiona la azabache por el teléfono, mirando a su novio—, Bien, estaremos ahí.

Era de su agencia, al parecer habían organizado una conferencia que los incluía a ambos, tras ser de los mejores que tenían y los que les representaban mayormente como una imagen pública.

A la morena se le había hecho muy extraño, puesto, mayormente esas cosas se tenían que organizar previamente, no de un día a otro. Aún así, tenía que presentarse, pese a lo mucho que quería disfrutar de sus pocos días libres en los que podía estar con Todoroki.

Ella sabía que no era de las favoritas (o al menos, no en un sentido positivo) de los medios y reporteros, incluso estando en Japón, su carrera no había sido fácil. Pero el estar acompañada de Shouto era reconfortante.

No se había equivocado, al momento de llegar su turno de contestar, las personas habían comenzado a lanzar preguntas que ya conocía: "¿No te da pena usar tu traje de héroe? ¿Aún después del último incidente, te sientes capacitada para ser héroe? ¿Crees que algún día podrás luchar debidamente sola sin que tenga apoyo de otro héroe?" Y más.

Una gota de sudor frio recorre su mejilla, no sabía que decir primero, no había orden alguno, no tenía idea de que responder después de que le hicieron preguntas tan directas.

Pero en ese momento, el ruido ensordecedor de un desnivel de sonido en una bocina hizo que todos en aquella conferencia callaran. Momo voltea mediamente para confirmar que pasaba, era Todoroki a su lado, habiéndose levantado de su asiento para darle unos pequeños golpes a su micrófono.

— ¿Todoroki-san? —La muchacha inquiere más confusa que la misma prensa.

Shouto se limita a dedicarle una leve sonrisa, esas que muy pocas personas habían visto, y que no tardó en ser captada por las cámaras del lugar. El poseedor de doble particularidad sacó un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo, la cara de Yaoyorozu era un poema, no entendía para nada qué estaba pasando.

—Alquimista de hielo, en posición—, dice el menor de los Todoroki, y a los segundos se escucharon voces familiares responder.

—Alquimista de tierra y Quimera en posición.

—Alquimista vibrante y eléctrico en posición.

—Alquimista del aire y de las estrellas, en posición.

Momo parpadea un par de veces, el silencio prevalece entre el "Público".

—Todoroki-san, ¿Qué esta...?

No logra terminar su oración, las luces se apagaron, de repente el techo de la carpa se abrió como si el lugar hubiera estado preparado para ello. En el cielo se podían apreciar globos de distintos colores en forma de corazones, flotando pese a que no parecían utilizar helio, luces que no había logrado ver antes se encendieron alrededor, no entendía cómo, si en aquel lugar no debía haber tantos accesos eléctricos como para ello. Todo culminó a brillantes explosiones que llenaban de color el cielo, como fuegos artificiales.

Momo miró de inmediato al de su lado, pero si pensaba que todo eso había acabado, estaba equivocada, Todoroki le hizo una seña para que terminara de ver lo que en el cielo se formaba.

Entre las coloridas explosiones algo terminaba por formarse en el cielo, eran letras, palabras, más bien:

 _"Te amo, Momo"_

La muchacha tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para cubrir su evidente sorpresa, había quedado sin palabra alguna.

—Yaoyorozu —, escucha la voz de Shouto llamarle, sacándole aquel trance. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el otro se había arrodillado. Abriendo una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo, que se encontraba entre sus manos.

—Todoroki-san... —Susurra sin aliento, sus manos estaban temblando, su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho fuertemente. Era tan repentino, tan irreal.

—Momo—, alude el otro, le había llamado por su nombre. En ese momento captó por completo lo que estaba pasando—, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas caían nuevamente, pero esta vez, era felicidad, después de todo lo que había pasado, Yaoyorozu Momo vuelve a sentir la auténtica alegría a flor de piel.


End file.
